Ribbon Robobot
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: A little idea I had. What if Ribbon was on Popstar during it's siege?


Ribbon lowered the crystal blaster with a sigh of relief as the mechanical foe stopped moving.

The mech and it's pilot were part of an invading force sieging Popstar. The mysterious, mechanical force had appeared suddenly, it's massive ship destroying DeDeDe castle. It then shot down the Halberd before disgorging thousands of weird devices. They dug into the ground, converting grass to metal. Ribbon, who had been taking a walk at the time, quickly tried to find Kirby. She soon found him under a tree near his house… asleep.

After waking him, the two had charged off, hoping to find out how to stop this and drive the invaders back. They were soon confronted by a mech suit and it's pilot.

"I hope we don't have to fight many more of those," she said, wiping her brow. "Let's keep going, Kirby."

When he didn't respond, she turned to see him looking at the armor they had just defeated.

"It didn't blow up," he mumbled.

"Kirby?"

"Hold on, Ribbon."

He jumped up into the vacated seat.

"Kirby," Ribbon cried. "We don't have time to mess with that." she pointed to the giant legs of the invader's ship. "Invasion, remember?"

"That's exactly why we should mess with it," he said ducking down out of sight. "If we can use it, we might have an edge against them. We could get access to their systems and figure out how to beat them."

She couldn't argue with his reasoning.

Kirby popped back up and pressed a few buttons.

"Let's see," he mumbled. "Only a couple of buttons." He tapped one of the buttons. "Start up sequence... Shoot. Security checks."

He ducked back down. Ribbon heard clanking and saw him toss out a few screws.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked. Kirby did have a lot more experience with technology than her, but this seemed even more complicated than the Halberd.

"Pretty sure," he said, his voice echoing out of the cockpit. "Falco taught me how to bypass the security checks for an arwing and this isn't that much different."

He came up holding two cables.

"Start up and…"

He touched the two frayed ends of the cables together. A large spark coursed through his body. He froze, his eyes wide and his face covered in soot.

"Kirby, are you okay?"

He coughed. A cloud of black smoke floated out.

"I'm okay," he said shaking of the soot. "Wrong cable. Let me try another."

"Okay," she said as he ducked back down. "But we can't spend all day on this."

"Just one more try."

He emerged once more holding different cables. Setting the cables aside, he whipped out a pilot's cap and a pair of goggles, which he quickly put on.

"Okay," he said grabbing the cables.

This time a voice came from the armor.

"ACTIVATING START UP SEQUENCE."

Kirby prepared to touch the cables.

"INPUT SECURITY *BZZT* START UP INITIATED."

"Yes!" Kirby celebrated.

"ACTIVATING PILOT SCAN."

"Pilot scan?"

A green light burst from the console. Scan lines passed over Kirby.

"PILOT SCAN COMPLETED. ADAPTING."

The machine shuddered and stood up. It's color scheme changed before their eyes. Metallic grey changed to pink, it's lone single red 'eye' split into two smaller yellow eyes. Overall, it made its appearance very similar to Kirby himself.

"Woah!" Kirby cooed. "Check it out, Ribbon. It changed."

"CORRECT. THIS UNIT IS A HALTMANN WORKS CLASS MK IV INVADER ARMOR CAPABLE OF ADAPTING TO THE ABILITIES OF MY PILOT."

"Who is that?" Ribbon asked.

"I think it's the robot," Kirby answered. "Hey, you got a name."

"THIS A.I. IS DESIGNATED AS K64CS."

"Bit of a mouth full," Kirby mumbled. "I'm gonna call you Robobot."

"NEW DESIGNATION: LOGGED."

"Cool." He nodded. "I'm Kirby."

"LOGGED: KIRBY. DESIGNATION: PILOT."

"Kirby, didn't it say that it adapted to your abilities?" Ribbon asked. "Does that mean it has your copy abilities?"

"CORRECT. SCANNING KIRBY: PILOT ALLOWED THIS UNIT TO REPLICATE PILOT'S ABILITY."

"That's so cool," Kirby cheered. "To bad there's only one seat. Guess you'll just have to follow along, Ribbon."

"IF NEEDED, THIS UNIT CAN BE CO-PILOTED. ACTIVATE CO-OP MODE?"

Kirby grinned and hit the yes button.

"Yeah, let's do it, Robobot!"

The back of the unit shifted expanding to accommodate a second seat.

"So cool," Kirby said in awe. "Hop in, Ribbon."

She shook her head and moved towards Robobot. As she sat in the seat, the console scanned her.

"UNUSUAL POWER SOURCE DETECTED. CAN NOT REPLICATE."

A crystal shaped slot emerged next to the console.

"INSERT POWER SOURCE INTO ADAPTATION MATRIX."

Ribbon held the crystal close to her chest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

"Hold on," he said turning to his own console and tapping a few keys.

"Hey, Robobot. We're trying to take down this Haltmann Works. You mind helping us?"

"I AM SWORN TO HELP MY PILOT."

"Alright, then we should probably disable the status updates to the main server."

"UNDERSTOOD."

He twisted in his seat to look back at Ribbon. In his hand, he held a helmet and goggles. Ribbon noted they were the same set Kirby got for her when they rode on his Wheelie bike

"Should be good now."

Ribbon sighed and put on the helmet.

"Here goes nothing, I guess," she said putting the crystal in the slot.

"ADAPTING."

Streaks of red snaked up the arms like a ribbon. The screwdriver like protrusions on the arms retracted. They were soon replaced with objects resembling crystals. The crystals flashed, producing two crystal shaped drones that hovered beside the machine.

"RIBBON. DESIGNATION: CO-PILOT," Robobot voiced.

"Cool," Kirby cheered. "I think it copied your sentry blast."

Ribbon glanced at the console in front of her. The console seemed to show a view of what was in front of them. The view screen was overlaid with a targeting reticle. In the bottom right was some sort of radar feature.

"I guess I'm your gunner for this," Ribbon said. She gripped the control stick in front of her.

Kirby nodded and turned around.

"Alright," he said gripping his own controls and tapping on his console. "Time for a test drive."

He pointed forward a smirk on his face. "Ribbon, Robobot. Let's show em what we can do!"

"Right!"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

Robobot's 'eyes' flashed. He charged forward towards the tower in the distance.

* * *

A.N: Just a little idea I had to get out of my head.

A.N: Updated 1/10/19.


End file.
